Sin Importar Qué
by Kryo de Jamir
Summary: Tinker!Ghoul. "… Te amaré, y no dudaré de mis sentimientos, no importa lo que hagas."
1. Chapter 1

**Título:**_ Sin Importar Qué._

**Pairing:**_ Sled/Rosetta._

**Character:**_ Sled, Rosetta._

**Genre:**_ Romance/Crime._

**Rated:**_ T._

**Summary:**_**Tinker!Ghoul. **__"… Te amaré, y no dudaré de mis sentimientos, no importa lo que hagas."_

**Disclaimer:**_** Tinkerbell, Tokyo Ghoul, **__y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**ADVERTENCIA:**_ Tinker!Ghoul. Sangre. Sadismo. Asesinatos._

**N/A:**_ Sí, otro crossover, esta vez con el anime/manga __**Tokyo Ghoul**__, el que no lo haya visto, se lo recomiendo mucho, sobretodo para entender esta historia, o más bien los términos: __**Ghoul, Kagune, Kakugan, Cíclope (Ghoul de un Solo Ojo, aunque este lo dice todo XD), etc.**_

_Diferencias con el anime/manga: se ambienta en América, en Estados Unidos, Nueva York si somos más específicos; por ahora habrán menciones de __**Ghoul de un Solo Ojo**_ _(Quizá… X'D), pero en referente a Japón, que es algo que ocurre en el manga/anime :3 la historia en sí._

_Esto no se relaciona con la serie en sí, sino que se ambienta en el universo de ella, por eso la existencia de los __**Ghoul**__, etc. En resumen: Leer el manga o ver el anime, o investigar si gustan XD (Aunque en verdad les recomiendo __**Tokyo Ghoul**__) más que todo para entender el fic._

_En otras noticias, perdonen si no me he reportado, fácilmente podría haber escrito otra cosa pues he tenido la semana libre por enfermedad, pero también me he tenido que poner al día con las clases… Ah…. Al menos falté a educación física gracias a la constancia X'D_

_¿Otra cosa? Sí. Creo que este es el primer Sled/Rosetta (en español) como pareja principal de toda la trama del fic en sí, es un two-shot en este caso, el punto es que me sorprendí… ¡No es Milarion! XD Como sea, quizá haya continuación… Quizá no, no lo sé, quise matar fiebre un rato aquí._

* * *

_**Sin Importar Qué.**_

_._

_Two-shot_

_._

_Capítulo 1/2_

_._

El flash de la cámara iluminó la escena nuevamente.

-Esto es grotesco –

Una tras otra, en diferente ángulo y con la misma precisión, las imágenes del crimen quedaron grabadas en la cámara.

-Asqueroso –

-Esas bestias-Escuchó a sus espaldas, por lo cual no pudo evitar dejar de tomar las fotos y volver la vista por sobre su hombreo-No hacen más que estorbar, cada vez son más y más víctimas, ocupan espacio en el mundo, son… ¡Son-! –

Bajó la cámara y se volvió completamente al oficial, una sonrisa calmada formándose en sus labios-¿Despreciables? –

-Eh, así es-El hombre mayor se acercó al fotógrafo-Lamento mucho que sus maestros les hayan dicho que vinieran para sus prácticas de fotografía, esto es algo que nadie merece ver –

-No importa realmente-Se encogió de hombros guardándose la cámara digital en el bolsillo del pantalón, antes de sacar el celular de su abrigo-Con permiso, necesito hacer una llamada –

Al recibir una respuesta afirmativa, agradeció para luego alejarse de la multitud que se arremolinaba alrededor del perímetro establecido por los policías, entre ellos reporteros y otros fotógrafos quienes buscaban la nueva premisa del asesinato múltiple. Soltó un suspiro al verse alejado de las personas, la espalda contra el edificio opuesto a donde se encontraban los cadáveres de tres mujeres, cinco hombres y dos niños, todos desmembrados y con expresiones de horror petrificados en sus rostros, ojos vacíos viéndole mientras cumplía con su pasantía.

Desbloqueó el Smartphone, donde una chica le sonreía al momento de mostrarse el fondo de pantalla, para luego buscar el directorio y bajar hasta encontrarse con sus contactos cuya inicial empezaban con la letra _**s**_, no pudo reprimir el gruñido que se escapó de sus labios al encontrar finalmente el nombre de la persona con quien no quería hablar en ese momento, sin embargo, tenía que, deber es el deber, ¿No? El tono de espera fue eterno, uno, dos, tres, maldijo por lo bajo frustrado-Contesta ya hijo de- –

Al otro lado de la línea, le interrumpieron-_Aquí Sled_ –

Silencio.

-_¿Hola?_ –

No dijo nada, únicamente cruzó el brazo derecho sobre su pecho apoyando el codo izquierdo en la mano diestra, el celular sujetando con la zurda.

-_Muy bien, si no vas a hablar, voy a colgar_ –

No pudo decir nada más que una simple frase:-Espero que me hayas guardado algo de las tripas fuera del congelador, y más te vale que sigan teniendo sangre, o no te salvarás de mi _**Kagune**_ –

* * *

_**«La noche del pasado viernes, un total de diez cuerpos no identificados fueron descubiertos a las afueras del **__Empire State Building_. _**Los restos dejados de saliva en la escena del crimen indican hasta ahora las posibilidades de que el asesino sea un **__Ghoul__**. La policía no ha querido hacer comentario alguno de la tragedia, se han limitado a decir que continuarán investigando el suceso como un crimen **__Ghoul__**»**_

-¡Waaaaa! Cada vez más están apareciendo esas cosas-Exclamó con disgusto la chica frente a ella, por lo cual le dirigió la mirada al levantarla de la revista que había estado leyendo-Empezaron a llegar en Japón hace ya mucho tiempo, luego llegaron noticias de haberse encontrado en países europeos, y ahora aquí estamos, han identificado varios en América, norte, sur y central –

-Cariño, tranquila –

-¡Se reproducen como bacterias!-Exclamó con desesperación, ganándose una mirada de más de un compañero de clases, indicándole que bajara la voz-Lo siento –

Rosetta Flower le sonrió a su amiga-No te preocupes tanto por ello, además, escuché que enviarán _**investigadores de ghoul**_ de la _**CCG**_ de América en unos pocos meses –

-Es cierto, pero aún así, ¿Quién sabe lo que puedan causar esas cosas en lo que ellos llegan? –

La pelirroja soltó una risa-Estás empezando a sonar como Iridessa, Fawn –

La castaña se calmó por un momento antes de soltar una risa-Sí, supongo que me estoy preocupando más de la cuenta, pero…-Formó un puchero-No se pueden subestimar a los _**ghoul**_, ellos son… –

-Bestias insaciables, ni siquiera los animales salvajes son así, lo sé, lo sé, son peor que los animales –

-¡Hey!-Se incorporó de golpe-No compares a los animales con esas cosas –

Rosetta alzó ambas manos como oferta de paz-Bien, bien, lo siento –

Los demás estudiantes continuaban en sus conversaciones mundanas, aunque la realidad era que todos hablaban de lo ocurrido el pasado viernes-Bueno…-Volvió a sentarse la de cabello trenzado-Si nos los ponemos a pensar, los _**ghoul**_ son… Interesantes, quiero decir, ¿Por qué comen humanos? –

-Fawn-Dijo en tono de advertencia la de cabellos rizados.

-¡Hey, es cierto! Póntelo a pensar-Alzó un dedo-No parecen comer otra cosa que no sean, bueno… Que no seamos nosotros, ¿Eso no les da asco? –

-Son caníbales –

-No, no lo son-Sonrió ampliamente la castaña-Parecen humanos normales, pero debe haber algo en su anatomía, algo en su composición biológica que los hace diferentes y les permita… No sé, ¿Comer tanto? Quiero decir- ¡Oye, espera!-Se levantó de golpe tratando de alcanzar a su amiga quien salía del salón de clases hacia el pasillo-¿A dónde vas? –

-Toda esta charla de _**ghouls**_ me está empezando a enfermar, Fawn, ¿Cómo soportas hablar de ellos? Hace un minuto estabas al borde de los nervios quejándote de su existencia, y ahora te causan curiosidad –

-Pero sabes que así soy, Ro-Respondió la castaña-No me quedo tranquila si algo llama mi atención, además, debes admitir que a ti también te causan algo de curiosidad-La señaló con el dedo.

-Fawn…-Advirtió la pelirroja con tono de no querer ser molestada.

-¡Tu padre es policía, seguro la pasa día y noche quejándose de los crímenes _**ghoul**_! ¿O estoy mintiendo? –

La verdad era que su amiga pecosa tenía razón, nadie vivía tranquilo pues cada vez eran más seguidos los asesinatos causados por los _**ghoul**_, y su padre siendo oficial le comentaba a su madre sobre todo lo averiguado, razón por la cual ahora su hermana menor decía querer convertirse en una _**investigadora de ghouls**_, ganándose una queja de su madre.

Suspiró sentándose en el patio, su amiga junto a ella-Muy bien, quizá tengas algo de razón, pero… Eso no quiere decir que- –

No pudo continuar hablando pues se distrajo con la vista que le proporcionaba la escuela hacia la calle, separándoles el alambrón, debía admitirlo, quizá algunas veces se distraía con facilidad, pero aunque siempre podía retomar el hilo de su conversación, esta vez fue diferente. Un chico. ¡Era adolescente, por favor! Tenía el derecho de terminar con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora ante la vista de un joven, sobre todo este.

-Mira hacia allá-Le susurró a su amiga. Seguramente ya tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, pero no podía evitarlo, ¡Era tan guapo! Cabello negro y ojos azules, alto y… ¡Y! ¿Estaba mal si se desmayaba en ese momento?-Es tan… –

-¿Extraño? –

Se fueron las campanas, era como si hubiera sonado un disco rayado interrumpiendo su fantasía. Se volvió enojada hacia su amiga-¡¿Qué?! –

-Es mi vecino, bueno, vive en el edificio al lado del mío, su salida de incendio y ventana están de vista a la mía en el callejón-Explicó la castaña-Comparte piso con otras dos personas, ambos mayores, un chico y una chica-Supuso que su amiga notó cuál sería su pregunta, pues añadió rápidamente-No son pareja, créeme, es del otro –

-¿Tengo oportunidad? –

-¿Y cómo voy a saberlo?-Se encogió de hombros-No lo conozco, pero si lo vas a perseguir de ahora en adelante, dile que por favor mueva el basurero, apesta como si algo hubiese muerto todas las noches-Dijo pausadamente las últimas tres palabras-Eso sí, creo que es mayor –

-¿Qué tanto?-Inquirió preocupada, sus padres eran tradicionales, nada de enamorarse de chicos mayores.

-Creo que dos años, tres a lo mucho –

\- Oh, eso no es tan malo-Volvió a dirigirle la mirada, contestaba el celular ajeno a la mirada que le dirigía-Además, es tan guapo –

* * *

-_Espero que me hayas guardado algo de las tripas fuera del congelador, y más te vale que sigan teniendo sangre, o no te salvarás de mi __**Kagune**_ –

-¿Perdón? ¿Tanto mueres de hambre? –

-_En parte sí, lo otro es que quiero tener una cena romántica con mi novia, ya sabes… Hoy es nuestro aniversario_ –

-Si tanto te enorgulleces de ello, _**James Bond**_, ¿Cuándo le vas a pedir matrimonio? –

-_Spoilers_-Respondió tajante el otro tras la línea.

-¿_**Doctor Who**_ ahora? Vaya que eres un caso –

-_Al menos tengo pareja, ¿Cuándo buscarás a tu… Cómo le dicen ustedes: media naranja?_ –

El pelinegro no pudo evitar hacer una mueca torciendo los labios antes de soltar un suspiro-No se me ha dado la oportunidad –

-_Claro claro, hagamos como que te creo…_-Guardó silencio por un rato-_En fin, estás advertido: Quiero-mi-parte, las fotografías son asquerosas, estuve a punto de lanzarme sobre los cadáveres y disfrutar de la comida_ –

-_**Bon appétit**_, mi amigo, bueno… Si eso ha sido todo, colgaré –

Sin recibir más respuesta de su compañero de piso, el chico de cabellos negros finalizó la llamada, una sonrisa irónica aún permaneciendo en su rostro. Debía admitir que quizá exageró un poco la última vez que salió a comer, aún estando consciente en ese momento de que su amigo – desde hacía ya mucho tiempo –, en algún futuro cercano, tendría que tomar fotografías a la escena del crimen.

Volviendo la vista sobre su hombro de reojo, al sentirse observado, se encontró con un par de miradas, dos chicas. Claro, se encontraba frente a una escuela secundaria, maravilloso. Aunque… Si se ponía a detallar bien las cosas… Sonrió de reojo, la castaña con una trenza era su vecina, y la otra, bueno… Era bastante linda.

Se abofeteó mentalmente. No, nada de eso, seguramente era humana.

¡Exacto, eso era! Seguramente si era humana, todo sería malo… ¿Verdad…?

_¿Verdad…?_

_._

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/A:**_ Hasta aquí el capítulo 1, bueno, ya tengo listo el dos pero dependerá de los review si continúo o no XP Debo añadir que el siguiente será el final :D_

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_** Tinkerbell, Tokyo Ghoul, **__y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**ADVERTENCIA:**_ Tinker!Ghoul. Sangre. Sadismo. Asesinatos._

**N/A:**_ Capítulo dos y final :3 Solo eso diré._

* * *

_**Sin Importar Qué.**_

_._

_Two-shot_

_._

_Capítulo 2/2_

_._

-¿Aún me sigues? –

_Silencio._

-¿Sabes? A esto se le llama acoso –

_No había ningún sonido, no realmente._

-Soy gay –

-¡¿_**Qué**_?! –

Un estruendo acompañado de un grito de sorpresa y dolor para luego ser seguido por varias maldiciones, sonriendo triunfante, se volvió hacia el ruido encontrándose a una chica en el suelo dándole la espalda al recargarse con las manos en el suelo, su falda corta dando suficiente a la imaginación. Soltó una risa volviendo la vista hacia un lado.

Esa niña – porque eso era – lo había perseguido bastante desde que se alejó de la escuela de esta, lo notó varios kilómetros más atrás mientras le escribía a su compañero uno que otro mensaje de texto, por lo que empezó a maquinar su juego con la pelirroja. Pensó en decirle: Me encanta la zoofilia, inclusive necrofilia… Luego pensó que era exagerado, así que se decidió por lo más sutil: Ser homosexual.

La chica en el suelo se volvió hacia él y le miró con las mejillas rojas-¿Enserio?-¿Era eso acaso un tono de decepción en su voz? ¿Tan inocente era como para enamorarse de un chico que apenas había visto – ni siquiera conocido – hace solo dos semanas? Increíble.

S e pasó una mano por la nuca antes de soltar una risa-No, solo estoy jugando-Admitió finalmente antes de extender la otra mano hacia la chica en el suelo-Pero si vamos a hacer esto, entonces hagámoslo bien: Hola, soy Sled –

* * *

_¡Oh, esto es FANTÁSTICO!_

-¿Perdón? –

_¿Lo dije en voz alta?_

-Uhmmm… Sí…-Asintió el chico de cabellos negros.

Rosetta puso sentir cómo su rostro se tornaba caliente, sí que era maravilloso, se había sonrojado pero antes había dicho una tontería…

Maldición…

-Yo… Digo… Y-yo… U-uhmmm…-Extendió de vuelta su propia mano hacia la del chico mayor, estrechándola para hacerse apoyo y levantarse del suelo-Soy Rosetta –

-Bueno Rosetta, es un placer-Él le dirigió una sonrisa maravillosa que, seguramente, hizo que se formara en sus labios una sonrisa tonta, era tan guapo… Quería desmayarse allí mismo, en ese momento, y solo para que él la tomara en sus brazos…

_Ahhhhh…_

Decir que desde ese día toda su semana fue maravillosa, era algo increíble, sí, quizá sus calificaciones bajaron solo un poco, pero no era su culpa, además, su maravillosos próximamente-novio-oficial se había ofrecido para ayudarla con sus tareas de matemáticas e historia en la biblioteca, inclusive en su casa y en el apartamento de este. Hablaba sobre él con su amiga Fawn y con el resto de su grupo de amigas, la castaña era – hasta el momento – la única que no parecía de acuerdo con su extraña – como le decía la de la trenza – relación.

-Simplemente no lo sé-Había dicho la de pecas, preocupada, un día que fueron a su casa a ver una película-Hay algo extraño con él que no me convence –

Se enteró de muchas cosas sobre él, estudiaba en el Steinhardt (_Steinhardt School of Culture, Education, and Human Development_), era un fanático empedernido del baloncesto y apoyaba a los _New York Knicks_ y a los _Brooklyn Nets_, hijo único, mala relación con sus padres, relaciones amorosas fallidas, inclusive que estuvo a muy poco de quedarse en la calle al no encontrar vivienda ni trabajo para mantenerse en cuanto llegó a la ciudad y sin saber si podría ingresar a la universidad que aspiraba – la misma en la que se encontraba –, si esto no hubiese sido detenido por un amigo suyo – algo sobre un primo segundo quitado dos veces, ¿Primo lejano tal vez? Algo familiar, quizá un amigo de su familia – quien le ofreció vivir con él y su pareja en un apartamento, y que allí se encuentran los tres juntos incluso hasta ahora. Le contó de que la novia de su amigo-primo-algo – según sus palabras, su relación familiar era extraña y ninguno de los dos la entendía, a pesar de conocerse desde siempre – estudiaba con él, siendo ambos de la misma edad, su pariente por otro lado ya se encontraba en la carrera contra el reloj de acabar sus estudios universitarios en el _Tisch School of the Arts_, en el departamento de _Fotografía e Imagen_, y que luego se marcharía a Reino Unido para estudiar actuación en _LAMDA _(_The London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art_).

-Si yo les dijera a mis padres de un día al siguiente que quiero estudiar algo que tenga relación con el arte, ellos seguramente me matarían-Le había comentado ella.

-Bueno-Habló él en respuesta-En nuestra familia ya, al parecer, es común que los hijos se escapen de casa para no hacerle caso a los padres… Somos ovejas negras por herencia, prácticamente –

-Aún así… –

-Vamos, debe haber algo que quieras hacer con tu vida cuando salgas de la escuela y que tus padres no lo aprueben… –

Eso la había tomado por sorpresa, la verdad, no era que no lo había pensado sino todo lo contrario, pero ahora la idea volvía a asentarse en su mente. Recordaba desde niña que le encantaba disfrazarse, jugar con sus muñecas, hacer un vano intento por maquillarse bien con los labiales, sombras y rubor que su madre, mezclar los atuendos y fingir estar en una pasarela. Pero no, no deseaba modelar, únicamente diseñar. Recordaba esos momentos donde se imaginaba hermosos vestidos, accesorios, zapatos, un sinfín de cosas más y las dibujaba en un papel.

_Sí._

Efectivamente él tenía razón – la conocía bien –, había algo que sus padres nunca aceptarían, que pensarían fue una de las peores decisiones que tomó en su vida…

Solo que jamás espero que _**esa mala decisión**_ resultase ser su relación con el pelinegro.

Al inicio, fueron simples ideas, es decir, creyó que a su padre no le agradaba porque era mayor que ella, y que su madre se preocupaba porque la conocía mejor que nadie, por lo tanto, sabía que era una romántica, _**en verdad romántica**_. Más la verdad, cuando su novio – cómo amaba esa palabra – no se presentó a la cuarta cena donde sus padres, se preocupó. Si algo hubiese surgido de repente él le habría avisado, un mensaje, llamada, _whats_, lo que fuera; pero no dijo nada, no avisó. Soltando un suspiro, tocó la puerta. Ahora se había metido en esa situación: salió de su casa en dirección al apartamento de su pareja, las luces que se veían de la ventana indicaban que había alguien adentro, pero nadie respondió.

Llamó una vez más a la puerta, él le había contado que el timbre no funcionaba, así que esa fue su única opción. Una corriente de aire le corrió de repente obligándola a ajustarse el abrigo carmín oscuro-¡¿Sled?! ¡¿Estás adentro?! ¡Me estoy congelando aquí afuera! –

_Nada._

-¡¿Sled?! –

_Silencio nuevamente._

Frunció el seño torciendo la boca, no quería pensar mal de su novio, pero si no abría la puerta… ¿Era posible?

Un clic hizo que levantara la vista hacia la entrada, generalmente en los apartamentos ocurría que por la presión de una puerta de adentro o afuera del mismo, al encontrarse unidas en las mismas paredes, al abrirse o cerrarse una segunda, alguna otra igualmente se podría entreabrir. Quizá eso pasó pues no había nadie al otro lado, era escéptica, debía admitirlo, así que mejor pensar eso en lugar de _**algo tonto y sobrenatural**_ _Aunque si tomas en cuenta que vives en un mundo donde existen criaturas que se alimentan de humanos, realmente cualquier cosa podría suceder o existir_.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado tras ella al entrar-¡¿Sled?!-Volvió a llamar, e igual que antes, no recibió respuesta alguna-¡Sled, estoy aquí, me preocupé porque no fuiste y papá está molesto! ¡¿Por qué no llamaste?! ¡Me preocupé mucho! ¡¿Sled?! –

Efectivamente, el apartamento se encontraba iluminado, pero no había rastro de su novio o alguno de sus compañeros. Era extraño, ¿Dónde estaban? Dio unos pasos descolgándose el abrigo y dejándolo en el perchero al lado de la entrada, más se detuvo de golpe al sentir algo extraño bajo su calzado, era pegajoso, comenzó a notar el nauseabundo olor en el departamento, asqueroso, putrefacción, descomposición; por lo que, aterrada, bajó la mirada lentamente encontrándose con rastros de un líquido oscurecido, carmín, no era muy difícil adivinar lo que era.

-¡¿Sled?! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Pasó algo?! ¡¿SLE-?! –

Repentinamente se sintió apresada de cara contra la pared, esperaba que hubiese sido un juego, una sorpresa de parte de su novio, pero algo le decía que no era así. Sintió un aliento caliente y pútrido en su oreja, susurrando y aterrándola en el proceso, alertándola de que en verdad se encontraba en peligro-Pues bien, esto sí que es interesante, y justo acabo de volver de sacar los residuos de la cena… Oh bueno, ¿Qué más da? –

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Sled? –

-Ese maldito-Sintió algo pegajoso pasando por el costado de su rostro, era oficial, estaba en problemas-Me dejó su desastre para tomarle fotos y no se molestó en limpiar después, espero que cuando vuelva esta vez sí lo haya hecho –

_Le había pasado la lengua…_

_Saboreando…_

_Era…_

-¿Eres… Eres un **Ghoul**? –

Escuchó una risa a sus espaldas-Acertaste, pequeña curiosa… ¿Sabes…?-Pudo apreciar cómo pasaba una de sus manos acariciando la parte de atrás de su cuello-Tengo un tiempo sin probar algo que no haya sido desechado en la morgue, los cadáveres congelados son…-Chitó un poco-Asquerosos –

_Tenía que escapar de algún modo, debía hacerlo, huir ya…_

_Pero…_

_¡Pero…!_

_¡¿Cómo…?!_

Apretó los dientes antes de propinarle un codazo lo más fuerte que pudo en el torso a su agresor que, aunque no le hizo daño, pudo sorprenderlo el tiempo suficiente para soltarse de su agarre y alejarse, tomando la lámpara de la esquina como arma-¡No te me acerques!-Amenazó al ghoul.

Pudo ver que su rostro se encontraba oculto tras una máscara negra con plata y ojos turquesas, se asemejaba a un búho, solo que mantenía una sonrisa que le asemejaba al gato de Cheshire, separadas por un cierre que dejaba a la vista únicamente sus labios manchados de carmín formando una risa-Ingenua, muy bien, si así será esto, entonces será tiempo de jugar al gato y el ratón… Te daré tres segundos para correr, para que veas mi generosidad-Alzó los tres últimos dedos de la mano izquierda y empezó a contar bajándolos, uno por uno-Uno…-Aferró la lámpara, paralizada, ¿Por qué no podía escapar?-Dos…-Bajó el segundo dedo, _¡Corre! _Pensó-T- –

Sintió algo caliente manchando su rostro, sangre…

La vista frente a ella la paralizó, el **Ghoul** cayendo al suelo en un charco de sangre y atrás Sled con…

-No…-Murmuró.

… Un **Kagune **tras él.

**Kagune **que usó para atacar a su agresor.

Una mano se estiró hacia ella, era el pelinegro con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro-Vamos, ven rápido –

¿ Por qué lo siguió a pesar de saber que era peligroso?

* * *

Habían corrido por un muy largo rato hasta llegar al _Central Park_, no pudieron darse el lujo de ir en autobús o en taxi por la sangre, mucho menos considerando los **Kakugan** reflejados en sus ojos; jadeaban tratando de buscar oxígeno como si de peces fuera del agua se trataran. Ninguno quería hablar, pero ella aún tenía dudas sobre lo que ocurrió en el departamento de su novio, sobre el **Ghoul** que allí se encontraba y sobre su identidad, la suya, si en verdad _**era**_ Sled o solo fue una farsa para comérsela. Por lo tanto, tarde o temprano alguien tendría que romper el silencio, y ella se aseguraría de tener la primera y última palabra en dado caso de ser el final de la conversación un contundente _Terminamos_.

-¿Está…?-Empezó.

Él la interrumpió-No…-Continuó jadeando-No está muerto, pero no creo que se recupere tan rápido –

_Silencio._

-¿Por qué? –

-¿Perdón? –

Lo observó a los ojos directamente, el seño fruncido-¿Querías quedar bien conmigo o no querías que alguien se te adelantara para comer? –

-No es así –

Apretó los puños con furia-¡Me mentiste! –

-¡No lo hice! –

-¡Claro que sí!-Lo señaló-¡Eres un **Ghoul**! ¡Un monstruo! ¡Mi padre caza a los que son como tú! –

-¡Oh pues qué bien!-Contraatacó con clara furia tatuada en su rostro-¡Ahora supongo que le vas a decir! –

_Silencio._

Se dejó caer derrotada al suelo pegando las rodillas contra su pecho y escondiendo el rostro entre ellas-Solo quiero saber quién eres en verdad, Sled… Si ese es tu nombre… –

_Silencio…_

…

_.._

_._

_._

_._

-Solo quiero ser el que robó tu corazón, me creas o no –

_No sabía cómo siguió amándolo, aún después de eso, pero realmente… Ya no importaba… Lo seguiría amando sin importar qué._

_._

_**¿Fin?**_

* * *

_**Respuestas a los comentarios**_

* * *

**The animal fairy 1: **_Gracias por tu comentario. :D Tokyo Ghoul rules! Aunque pobre Kaneki X'D y le tengo un amor-odio a Uta y AMOOOOO A TOUKA! Me encanta. Bueno, ahora solo me queda saber si tus suposiciones estaban en lo cierto :D Nos vemos/leemos luego. Bye, besos, espero que te encuentres perfectamente._

* * *

**N/A:**_ Esto ha sido todo de esta pequeña historia :3 espero que la hayan disfrutado así como yo :D Secuela o no, no lo sé XD quizá si, pero esperaré a empezar mañana regresando de la escuela y no ahora porque debería haber empezado a estudiar._

_Dejen reviews/comentarios please._


End file.
